Pétalos del Tiempo: El Sol
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: [Traducción] Escuchen mi historia. Dicen que el tiempo sigue fluyendo, dejándote solo con todos tus problemas. Pero, en realidad, tampoco es imposible que pueda parar de pronto y dejar que un milagro tenga lugar, siempre y cuando lo creas. Mini-Secuela de "Pétalos del Tiempo"


**PÉTALOS DEL TIEMPO: EL SOL**

**AUTORA: lunar9ueen**

**TRADUCTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

**NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: **¡Hola!

Sí, ya sé que debería continuar con el tercer capítulo de _"Cicatrices (Pasado, presente)" _y el pobre Susumu Yamazaki está echando chispas por que no publico su One-Shot; pero en vez de la actualización de mes les traigo la traducción de _**"Petals of Time: The Sun"**_, un one-shot secuela de _**"Petals of Time",**_ longfic de 15 capítulos de la autora **lunar9ueen.**

"_**Pétalos del tiempo" **_está traducida hasta el capítulo tres, es una historia preciosa, sí no la han leído ¡Qué esperan! Ahí tienen el Traductor de Google (Ok, es una broma).

No soy fan empedernida de la pareja Saito&Chizuru, pero, como le he dicho a la autora, esta historia es tan preciosa y la amé tanto que apenas terminé de leerla y le pedí permiso para traducirla, esta historia merece muchos lectores; como ella es muy amable, me ha dado la autorización.

Me he tomado pequeñas licencias en la traducción para adaptarlo a nuestro idioma, pero sigue fielmente la línea del fanfic de la gentil señorita **lunar9ueen.**

Sin más que agregar, **Sessha Jazmin **cierra el pico y les deja con esta historia que merece ser leída.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x **

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **¡Hola!

Wow, vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que escribí, sé que debería actualizar _**"Blurret Kaleidoscope" **_pero ya que mis exámenes parciales apenas se han terminado (ja ja ja, preocupadísima por el resultado), quería escribir una historia más fácil de leer ^_^

Fíjense que siempre he diseñado las portadas de mis fanfictions (los banners los pueden encontrar en mi perfil)…las obras de arte originales, por supuesto, no son mías, yo sólo las he editado con photoshop :P . Para que lo sepan, esta es mi portada favorita, la he hecho hace meses. Estaba planeando hacer una secuela de _"Pétalos del Tiempo"_, pero no tenía ganas de escribirlo aún T_T. pero como _"Pétalos del Tiempo"_ sigue recibiendo reviews y favoritos hasta ahora pensé _"¡Hey, creo que esta historia no se ha olvidado todavía!"_ y decidí darles este pequeño regalo a ustedes =D

De todos modos, espero que les guste esta pequeña secuela ^_^ No es mucho, pero me gustaría que pudiese dar color a vuestro día =D

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**PÉTALOS DEL TIEMPO**

**EL SOL**

La luminiscencia del sol se asomó por el hueco de las nubes de la mañana. No es demasiado brillante como si fuese una radiografía que deslumbra los ojos con fastidio. Tampoco hace demasiado calor como para quemar la piel sin piedad. En cambio era amable, el cálido resplandor de la luz azul cielo brillaba sobre la tierra…específicamente sobre un hermoso jardín preparado especialmente para el día de hoy.

Y allí vino, junto con la música clásica de un violonchelista que comenzó a alegrar el lugar. Esos inocentes ojos marrones parecían un poco incómodos bajo el puro encaje de color blanco mientras veía la emoción de los invitados a su llegada. Tímidamente cerró los ojos por un momento, para encontrar la determinación dentro de su corazón mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo de alfombra verde hecha por la propia naturaleza. Su precioso vestido blanco, simple, sin tirantes, fluye con gracia al par de sus movimientos. En su mano derecha lleva un ramo de rosas blancas adornadas con cintas de oro, mientras que su otra mano se aferraba con fuerza al brazo del orgulloso padre, quien parecía apunto de echarse a llorar por perder a su única hija.

Los aplausos y sonrisas de los invitados parecían no tener fin y Chizuru no podía evitar sentirse más relajada. Una sonrisa de pura felicidad curva sus labios de rosa cuando enfoca su mirada en las niñas felices que arrojaban pétalos de color blanco frente a ella, haciendo un sendero de flores para la novia del día.

Un paso, luego otro. Lo veía con más claridad. Él, que estaba esperando bajo la puerta de flores blancas que también era el altar, el testimonio de sus votos sagrados. Él, que sonreía con ternura desde lejos, diciéndole en silencio que todo estaría bien. Y él, quien vino de forma impredecible y había cambiado de una vez su triste vida por completo.

Era extraño…cuando se conocieron, Chizuru había asumido que era un hombre vestido de negro que instalaba un clima oscuro, tenía un aura oscura, era el tipo de persona de la que prefería no estar cerca. Sin embargo, aquí y ahora… se encontró con su delicadeza bajo el sol. Se veía fascinante en el traje blanco con corbata de oro pálido adornando su traje de novio. Tan encantador como un príncipe y tan apuesto como un guerrero, el suave resplandor del sol brillaba sobre su piel sin defectos. Las hebras de color violeta que enmarcaban su rostro eran tan frescas como la lavanda, y bajo el sedoso flequillo, guardaba su mejor característica: sus ojos color zafiro, eran impresionantemente bellos.

No mostraba siquiera un atisbo de ansiedad, parecía tan tranquilo y preparado para el día de su boda. Pero Chizuru sabía que no fue tan fácil para él llegar a este paso. Rió bajito al recordar su torpe confesión dos años atrás, cómo de repente le propuso matrimonio el día de San Valentín el año anterior con la cara roja como la flor del granado y la caja de chocolates que había comprado de la tienda de abarrotes más cercana.

Su propuesta no era un acaramelado romanticismo. Chizuru juró que le oyó murmurar algo parecido a _"Prepárate para ser la única mujer en mi vida"_. Cuando entró de sopetón a su habitación con el chocolate en la mano. Sin flores. Sin anillos. Sin palabras poéticas que podrían hacerla volar al séptimo cielo. Y por no mencionar que eran las mujeres quienes debían entregar los chocolates en San Valentín… sin embargo, aquello fue más que suficiente para Chizuru. Ellos simplemente se amaban a su manera. También sabía que él querría borrar de su memoria aquel San Valentín- y lo logró.

Hablando de la ceremonia de matrimonio, él se mostraba muy preocupado al principio. Bueno, como era una simple persona que fue lanzada al azar hacia el futuro, no traía mucho dinero y mucho menos podía transformarse en un multimillonario de repente en la era moderna. Pero bueno, esto era el siglo XXI, donde existían una infinidad de opciones a su disposición. Chizuru jamás le pidió que costeara una boda en un salón de baile de lujo ni mucho menos… ella sabía que lo más importante era el eterno vínculo que los uniría y que el dinero no puede comprar.

La joven aún podía imaginarse la cara de sorpresa de él cuando ella le dio una idea sobre el estilo de boda de hoy en día. No estuvo de acuerdo, en un principio murmuraba acerca de cómo los jóvenes modernos ignoraban de tal manera la tradición… pero al final se dio cuenta que era él quien debía ajustarse a los cambios del mundo. Era común que en Japón se optara por una ceremonia de boda occidental, independientemente de la fe que se profesa, después de todo, el ritual de boda tradicional era muy oneroso… y nadie lo sabía, pero en silencio adoraba la belleza de la boda al estilo occidental cuando regresó a esta línea de tiempo.

El músico acarició la última nota, dejando el jardín en taciturna quietud y Chizuru chasqueó y volvió de nuevo adonde estaba. Antes de darse cuenta, había llegado al altar, a su lado, mientras miraba hacia atrás, hacia los tontos recuerdos del pasado. Ahora aquí, llegó el momento… Chizuru pasó un poco de saliva cuando el sacerdote comenzó a dar el discurso, y después de eso, oyó su voz profunda… declarando eterno los votos que les unían sempiternamente.

Delicado y solemne, Chizuru no sabía que aquel hombre tan frío podría afirmar los votos matrimoniales de forma tan perfecta. Y, de repente, sin que se diese cuenta, una lágrima de alegría caía por la comisura de su ojo chocolate cuando ella misma declaró sus votos para ser su compañera de vida, su única reina, la princesa, una vez desesperada que fue salvada por un príncipe del presente, en un cuento de hadas real.

Sí, su historia de amor se parecía a un cuento de hadas, un cliché _"Felices para siempre"_, que antes, no hubiese creído que ocurriría en su vida. Su oscuro y frío mundo se había transformado en uno brillante y lleno de milagros. Había visto a la estrella más brillante, el sol, en forma de un hombre que deslizaba un sencillo anillo de oro blanco en el dedo. Al igual que él, era un símbolo de humildad, un amor humilde…

…_Sin embargo, nadie puede destruirlo._

A medida que el velo se levantaba lentamente, Chizuru podía ver su encantadora mirada justo frente a ella, sin ningún tipo de barrera. Una sonrisa llena los labios húmedos antes que él se incline y deje que la sonrisa se dibuje en los labios de la novia feliz. Era suave, lleno de ternura, una sensación de un beso que Chizuru siempre recordaba en su corazón… sin embargo, le pareció diferente esta vez. Se duplicó o triplicó su felicidad, para finalmente ser capaz de unirse con el hombre que amaba. Dos corazones se habían convertido en uno.

Un deseo se había hecho realidad. Un deseo a una estrella que sólo ocurría en un cuento de hadas había ocurrido también en este mundo. Y ahora, no sólo era una estrella fugaz común y corriente, era la estrella más luminosa de nuestra galaxia que nunca dejó de irradiar la luz de la esperanza: **El Sol.**

**ESTE ES EL FI…**

-¡Hey!

Casi me caigo de la silla cuando escucho repentinamente su voz. _Gosh,_ ya sabe que fácilmente me sorprendo… _esperen ¿Lo hizo adrede?_

Fijo la posición de las gruesas gafas sobre la nariz y me quejo:

-Mamá, no hagas eso ¿Vale?- al decir esto, me pregunto cuál de las dos es en realidad la mayor…

Pero ella es tan alegre como siempre. La gente suele decir que mi apariencia es un espejo de su yo adolescente, a pesar que nuestras personalidades son totalmente diferentes. Se puso las manos en las caderas con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Estás en la escuela, deberías llamarme _"Saito-Sensei"_ ¿Entiendes?"

Sólo suspiro sin decir nada más. No tiene sentido debatir con ella, simplemente no le puedo ganar… quiero decir, soy muy mala en cosas como estas. Nunca he hablado mucho. Tal vez lo encontrarán extraño para una joven de quince años, estudiante de secundaria… pero mientras mis amigas prefieren ir de compras o salir a levantar miradas de chicos, decido volver a casa o visitar un museo o una librería o cualquier tipo de esos lugares. Mientras que ellas chillan de entusiasmo diciendo a todos que han pasado a ser porristas o pasaron la prueba de admisión en el Club de Baile, yo me ofrezco como voluntaria en la biblioteca de la escuela.

Los chicos de la clase nunca se dan cuenta de mi presencia y tampoco conozco a ningún estudiante varón de otras clases. Todos son amables conmigo pesar que rara vez nos hablamos el uno al otro. Sin embargo, yo sé que no van a notar ninguna diferencia si estoy cerca o no… a veces Ma...quiero decir _Saito-Sensei_, nuestra profesora de Historia me agobia con su _"¡Ve a buscar un novio rápidamente!"_

Sí, una empollona, una friki, así me llaman. Pero es mi manera de ser. No sigo la moda ni la tendencia en música… _Ugh, esperen ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Supongo que he hablado demasiado._

-Hmm ¿Qué es esto?

Esta vez, sí me caigo de la silla, de esta silla, que siempre ha sido una buena compañera cada vez que vengo a la biblioteca, mi santuario _¡Oh!_ Mi cuerpo me duele cuando golpeo el suelo. Pero por lo menos puedo recuperar de sus manos antes que abra y lea en voz alta… un pequeño libro que siempre llevo conmigo.

Me ayuda a levantarme en forma perezosa, mientras que me siento agradecida que la biblioteca esté vacía a esta hora. Es buena señal que nadie más haya visto mi épica caída _¿Y sí se ríen de mí? ¿Sí se burlan de mí? ¿Qué dirán las personas al respecto?_

Sólo imaginarlo ya es una pesadilla para mí. Y como sí me estuviera leyendo la mente, mamá sacude un poco la cabeza.

-Te preocupas por nada ¿No es así?

No contesto, es sólo que no quiero hablar más de ello, pero tampoco puedo decir que está mal… siempre estoy preocupada. Salir de mi zona de confort es lo último que quiero hacer. Yo no tengo coraje para enfrentar el mundo, soy demasiado miedosa, sobre esto, sobre lo otro, el juicio de la gente, los riesgos, cualquier cosa. Por desgracia, la hija de este legendario samurái es sólo una cobarde e impotente.

Sin embargo, cuando siento el roce de los papeles contra mi pecho, no puedo evitar sonreír. Este cuaderno es mi amigo… _Ah_, tal vez la gente piense que alguien tan pasada de moda como yo no tiene un sueño. Pero, de hecho tengo un sueño. Todos tenemos derecho a soñar y alcanzar _¿No?... Um ¿Qué? ¿Por qué parecen sorprendidos de que este hablando positivamente de vez en cuando?_

Mi sueño… _¿Cómo decirlo?... Que… quiero ser una autora_. Quiero escribir historias que toquen los corazones de la gente. A través de la escritura, puedo expresarme más. Hay un montón de cosas que no puedo expresar verbalmente, por lo tanto, la escritura es mi pasión.

Por eso siempre traigo mi portátil conmigo, para que yo pueda escribir mi historia cuando quiera. Sin embargo, soy demasiado tímida para publicarlo… _No, no, no ¿Y sí los editores lo rechazan? ¿Sí a los lectores no les gusta? ¿Sí a mi historia le llueven críticas negativas?_

-Muy bien ¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres soñar, Señorita Saito? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Ruedo los ojos y veo la cara de enojo de mi madre, recuerdo que hoy es un día especial. Mi padre será entrevistado y se transmitirá en vivo a través de todo el Japón. Guardo mis cosas con rapidez y dejo la comodidad que mi biblioteca ofrece, siguiéndole los pasos a mi madre. Sin duda, volveré aquí mañana.

Por cierto _¿He mencionado que mi pasión por la escritura fue influenciada por mi padre?_ Él no lo sabe, obviamente.

-Saito-San ¡Eso fue genial!

La estación de televisión es ruidosa y realmente detesto las multitudes. Sinceramente prefiero ver el espectáculo desde mi casa, pero mi madre ha insistido en verlo en directo. Los interminables aplausos de la audiencia lentamente comienzan a marearme.

Sin embrago, debo soportarlo. Después de todo, amo a mi padre y él ha sido siempre mi inspiración. Sé que el camino fue largo, pero finalmente pudo encontrar lo que realmente quiere hacer en esta época. Ha encontrado su pasión y cumplido su sueño. Quiero decir… no se puede matar con una katana libremente en el Japón moderno, pero no lo ha dejado por completo. Igual que yo, él es una persona de pocas palabras… la única diferencia es que él no es un cobarde él era _-y es-_ un verdadero guerrero que nunca siente miedo de tomar un riesgo.

Las novelas que ha escrito son un gran éxito y se han llevado al cine. En cuanto a las películas, insistió en ser el guionista para garantizar la exactitud. Además he oído que el propio director de la película no puede hacer nada sin que mi padre diga esto o aquello. Bueno, era un capitán de una fuerza de élite y por lo tanto, es un líder nato. Bajo su mando, las películas se convierten en un éxito de taquillas y obtienen prestigiosos premios.

_¿Preguntan qué tipos de novelas?_ Supongo que por sus cabezas pasa la idea que él ha escrito sobre su milagroso viaje en el tiempo y la historia de amor que me ha inspirado a hacer un capítulo adicional…

…_Están absolutamente errados…_

_¿Realmente esperan que escriba historias de romance?_ NO. Él básicamente ha escrito relatos históricos, principalmente sobre el Shinsengumi. Muchos historiadores protestaron al principio, debido a las dudas que tenían sobre su exactitud. Y porque pensaban en ellos como mera ficción. Sin embargo, podía responder preguntas cada vez más brumosas, desde el arte de la espada hasta hechos de la historia perdida.

Incluso las películas muestran el verdadero espíritu samurái y estilos reales de espada, no solo balancean las cuchillas al descuido como si de un simple drama de época se tratase. Estoy segura que fue él quien entrenó a los actores. Él también lo da todo y no quiere volver a equivocarse. También sé acerca de la última orden del Vicecomandante Hijikata, quién le pidió mantener en alto el nombre del Shinsengumi… y él no lo olvida. Ahora las generaciones jóvenes sienten curiosidad e interés por el Shinsengumi a través de sus obras, cada una es diferente a su predecesora.

Él es un guerrero real que obedece a la orden de su superior, a pesar de que viven en diferentes tiempos. Por lo tanto yo le adoro y quiero ser como él, aunque es imposible en una chica tan tímida como yo.

-Saito-San, dicen los estudiosos de la historia que tal vez la clave del éxito de sus trabajos es su nombre. Después de todo, usted tiene exactamente el mismo nombre que uno de los capitanes del Shinsengumi.

Risas, el público ríe al escuchar la declaración del periodista… _por supuesto, sólo sí el mundo supiera que él es el __**verdadero Saito Hajime**__…_ vaya, acabamos de mencionar su nombre después de tanto tiempo.

La entrevista continúa. Mi padre da sólo respuestas cortas, como ya nos tiene acostumbrados. Comienzo a aburrirme, busco dentro de mi bolso mi cuaderno, cuidando ocultarlo de los emocionados ojos de mi madre. Poco a poco volví a leer el capítulo extra que hice sobre su matrimonio _¡Estoy muy feliz de haberlo terminado al fin!_ Aunque tal vez sea la única que los leerá.

Pero eso está muy bien, estoy muy satisfecha con eso…

Hablando de eso, cuando ha un _"capítulo extra"_, significa que también hay el _"capítulo principal" ¿No?_ Ah, ahora saben mi secreto, mi otro secreto… sí, la historia principal, su historia de amor de cuento de hadas, me he eternizado en mi manera de escribir…

Es irónico que haya escrito sobre el pasado de mi madre, donde puedo relatar su pasar por su vida falsa, mientras que yo misma vivo en la duda y la cobardía. Sólo sí tuviera un poco de coraje…

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, puse mis notas en el interior de mi bolsa. Siempre me anima y ahora quiero tener una visión de la historia original, que he terminado hace varios meses. Lo escribí en otro cuaderno, y yo siempre lo llevo conmigo _¡Mi bolsa es el lugar más seguro del mundo!_

Mis manos se extienden dentro de la bolsa, una vez más, con la esperanza de encontrar mi tesoro oculto. Pero..

_Pero…_

_¡¿Dónde está!?_

En medio del pánico trato de encontrarlo una vez más. Pero aún así no está allí _¡No puede ser!_ Sí se cae accidentalmente en la calle, o peor aún, en la escuela… _la gente se…_

-Wow ¿Va a publicar un trabajo nuevo, Saito-San? ¿De verdad?

-Sí, pero esta vez, el escritor no soy yo.

Volví mi vista inmediatamente al escenario. Mi corazón late más y más rápido. El sudor frío perla mi cara. De alguna manera siento que algo malo va a pasar, y yo cero que tengo razón. Casi muero al ver a mi cuaderno en manos de mi padre. Él lentamente pasa las páginas y lee casualmente, como si no hiciese nada malo. Para empeorar las cosas, todo el público siente curiosidad y centran su mirada en el libro.

-Sabes- apenas escucho la voz de mi madre a mi lado-, los maestros tienen el derecho de confiscar cualquier cosa no relacionada a la escuela.

Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y veo un guiño dirigido a mí _¡¿Cómo puede ser esto!?_ Más importante aún _¿Desde cuando ella sabe mi secreto?_

Casi llorando, siento que me han quitado mi libertad. Yo no quiero esto. Es cierto que tengo un deseo silencioso que la gente lea mis obras, sin embargo, es todavía demasiado temprano y contundente. No puedo soportar cosas como estas.

Estoy a punto de salir del estudio, haciendo caso omiso a mi madre, cuando de repente, mi peor pesadilla: Un proyector brilla sobre mí. Estoy tan sorprendida que antes de darme cuenta me he convertido en el foco de atención _¡Que vergüenza!_

-¿Adonde vas?

Quedo congelada en donde estoy por su voz, lo veo caminar por el escenario y dirigirse hacia mí, todavía con mi libro en la mano. Incluso con una hija inútil de quince años de edad, todavía puedo ver los hermosos rasgos de su juventud que no desaparece, incluso ahora.

Por fin se detiene justo frente a mí. Siento mi cuerpo aturdido por su presencia. Todo el estudie en silencio, algunas personas toman fotografías y -_para mí_-, estoy segura que están esperando ver lo que va a ocurrir a continuación.

Mirándome fijamente a los ojos, susurra apenas abriendo los labios.

-¿Por qué siempre huyes?

Me muerdo el labio inferior buscando las palabras adecuadas. Sin embargo, con gente mirando… cero que es mejor permanecer en silencio _¡Pero realmente quiero protestar!_... aún así _¿Verdad?_

-Papá… yo- digo en voz baja, pero eso es todo. Nada más sale de mi boca.

Para mi sorpresa, con una mano me acaricia el pelo largo y castaño. Lentamente, levanta el libro con la otra mano.

-Esto está muy bien escrito- sin prestar atención a mi cara color rojo oscuro continúa.- No hay necesidad de ocultarlo por más tiempo, el mundo quiere leerlo.

Debería de haber sido feliz por sus palabras, eso significa que mi sueño se está haciendo realidad. Sin embargo _¡Todavía no estoy lista! ¿Y Cómo podría decir que es una bella obra?_ Sé que es su campo… _¿Pero esperar de un antiguo y temible samurái un comentario sobre una Historia romántica?_

Por un momento, me olvido que es una historia sobre su vida, que me ha inspirado a escribir. Una suave sonrisa curva sus labios, siento que mamá viene y me abraza por detrás _¡OH, Dios mío, ella es la fuente de este problema!_

Sin embargo, antes que pueda decir nada, mi padre me ha sacado las gafas. No sé cuál es su propósito, pero no es cómodo. No puedo ver claramente sin mis gafas gruesas y grandes. Y también, son mis escudos para protegerme del mal del mundo exterior.

-P…papá- estrecho mis ojos en medio de imágenes borrosas- por favor, devuélvemelas.

-¡Saito-San, tienes una hija preciosa!

Crep que mis oídos me están engañando _¿Preciosa? ¿Eh?_ Nunca nadie me dijo eso ni nadie me ha dicho nunca que soy bonita y hermosa. Para ellos, yo soy una nerd, una simplona y fea.

Pero después de varios segundos, los gritos siguen creciendo. Algunos de ellos son sobre la delicia de descubrir la identidad de la nueva escritora y los otros dic4en que heredé la mejor característica de mi padre, que he escondido todo este tiempo: sus ojos azules. No sé, yo apenas puedo escuchar sus palabras… probablemente sólo me compadecen.

-Me recuerdas a mi antiguo yo- me susurra mi madre a mis espaldas-. No seas negativa ¿De acuerdo? Eres nuestro sol. Eres hermosa de la manera que eres.

Esta vez, he ignorado por completo el entusiasmo de la audiencia y gruño molesta

-Mamá, para ti es fácil hablar así… pero yo soy diferente, soy sólo una fea ne…

-¿Quién?- mi padre me cortó la palabra- ¿Quién se atreve a llamar fea a mi hija?

Me congelo al escuchar su voz grave. Pero ahora que lo pienso, nunca nadie me llamó fea… no puedo dejar de pensar… tal vez, el problema está dentro mío. Tal vez fui yo quien se ha negado al mundo, mientras que el mundo nunca me ha hecho mal a mí… siento como un _déjà vu_. Esta cuestión de la confianza me está matando…

A medida que los focos se encienden, junto con la aguda mirada de mi padre y el abrazo de mi madre, quien nunca me soltó, me acabo de dar cuenta que he estado ciega todo este tiempo. Repito el mismo error que mi madre cometió en su pasado. Sin embargo, aún así, ella tuvo la suerte de encontrar a alguien que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, donde estoy sola…

_Pero_… como respuesta a mi depresión, de repente, un montón de periodistas corren hacia mí. Parecen emocionados, me empiezan a hacer muchas preguntas con respecto a mis trabajos. Como dije antes, no me gustan las multitudes, pero esta vez me siento diferente. Sus ojos muestran un entusiasmo sin piedad y su tono me dice que ellos realmente quieren saber sobre mí. Yo, esta invisible y friki buena para nada.

Ente el ruido oigo a mi padre decir:

-¿Ves? Todo el mundo tiene su propio talento. Pero es la elleción de la persona sí lo quiere desarrollar o no.

-O en su caso, con un poco de fuerza- dice mi madre riendo _¡Hey! ¿No se dio cuenta de que hacía falta "fuerza" en su caso también?_

Milagrosamente empiezo a relajarme. No es tan malo como pensé…me empiezo a sentir orgullosa, _ya no me avergüenzo de mí misma_, de mi tesoro escondido. Todavía no puedo responder a la prensa sus preguntas, sólo sé que no sé cómo hacerlo, _pero ahora sé que no estoy sola. _

Con la ayuda de mis padres, probablemente debo tratar de abrir mi corazón. Debo ser fuerte y mantener una actitud positiva. Hay tantas cosas de las que preocuparse, como la reacción de los lectores al soltar mis historias, o sí la gente piensa que sólo tomo ventaja del renombre de mi padre.

Sin embargo, aparte de esas malas posibilidades, hay un montón de cosas por las que estar agradecidos. Y, durante todos estos años nunca las he visto, me he negado a verlas, para ser exactos…con una sonrisa formada en mi cara, la primera sonrisa frente a las multitudes, contesto las preguntas de los reporteros en silencio. Esta vez sólo estoy sonriendo, pero la próxima vez me comprometo a hacerlo mejor.

Estoy segura que voy a ser tan brillante como el sol y a olvidarme de todas las cosas desagradables algún día. Por lo menos, se ha iniciado aquí y ahora _¿Necesitan pruebas?_ Muy bien, por ejemplo, se me olvida preocuparme que este programa se emite en vivo y que todo el Japón me está mirando ahora.

Quién sabe, tal vez el milagro que ha dominado la vida de Saito Hajime y Yukimura Chizuru ha decidido prevalecer una vez más.

_Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo hará._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ***tiempo pasado*…*tiempo presente*… Ja ja, disfruté haciendo el cambio de tiempos; puede que haya **errores**, pero espero que no importe ^_^

Hmm n.n ¿Qué es exactamente lo que escribo? D8 *jadeos, de repente siento un motivo para vivir D8*

_De todos modos, gracias por leer y please! __Reviews! ^_^_

**PETALS OF TIME: THE SUN 21/04/2013**

.

.

**NOTAS FINALES DE LA TRADUCTORA: **Apenas lo terminé de leer y le pedí permiso a **lunar9ueen** para traducirlo, ella me envió un **PM con el permiso en 01/05/2013.**

_**Es épico**_, incluso para mí, que soy 0% romance, mientras lo traducía, sentía un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal, os juro. Y su predecesora _**Petals of Time**_ no se queda atrás ¡Léanla! Así sea con el _**Traductor de Google.**_

No hay palabras… la forma en que **lunar9ueen** se mete en la piel de los personajes, especialmente en la insegura hija adolescente de Saito es genial (quien más, quien menos, se sintió un poco inseguro al publicar una historia aquí)

Terminé de traducirlo el **Sábado 04/05/2013 ¡A la 01:35 AM!,** no me aguanté y le desperté a mamá para leérselo, a pesar que ella no sabe **NADA **de _**Hakuouki **_(excepto por un póster en mi habitación y dice que Okita es lindo XD), ni mucho menos de la predecesora, quedó pasmada.

Como dice la autora, puede que haya pequeños errores, espero que me los perdonen, ella juega mucho con las palabras y con el tiempo, pero la traducción le hace justicia a su súper Fanfic.

Me largo antes que mi hermano me quite el ordenador, los reviews que dejan, se los enviaré a la autora (es un la mar de amable)

**¡GRACIAS LUNAR9UEEN POR ESTA PRECIOSA PIEZA!**

**martes, 07 de mayo de 2013**

**18:57**


End file.
